Problem: 18 cars were in the hardware store parking lot. 25 more cars park at the hardware store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $18 + 25$ cars. $18 + 25 = 43$ cars.